


New Beginnings

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Dave Crist One Shots [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: You had to get away, you just weren't sure seeing him again after all this time was a good idea.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Contains a few swears... I can't help it. I have the mouth of a sailor lol.
> 
> {Y/N} = Your name. This is a reader insert story, so whenever you see {Y/N} just think of your own name.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters in this story. The only thing that's mine is the idea for the story.

"You can't leave!" your mother yelled, as you set your bags in the trunk of your car.

"I can," you said calmly. "And, oh look, I am... oh and Rosie is coming with me. There's no way I'm leaving her with you... Not a hope in hell."

"You can't take her!!!" screeched your mother.

"I can do whatever I want with her, she's MY daughter not yours!" you said, as you walked back into the house to get your daughter.

"We go now?" asked your little daughter as you walked into her room.

You smile and nod at her, getting her backpack of clothes from her closet.

"Yeah sweetie. We're going now."

Rosie jumped off her bed excitedly and picked up her favourite teddy. Slinging her backpack onto your shoulder, you reached down and picked her up.

"Now, grandma might be shouting when we go passed so I want you to cover your ears and not listen to her, okay?"

Your daughter nodded and put her teddy over one ear and her hand over the other. You kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room and through the house. Of course your mother had been yelling and swearing and calling you all sorts of names as you put Rosie in her car seat in your car. Without so much as a glance in your mother's direction, you got in the car and left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It'd taken longer than you'd hoped to get from Cincinnati to Dayton, but with a 4-year-old in the car with you, it was kinda to be expected. You were glad that you'd been able to go ahead the week before and get a whole lot of stuff moved into your new apartment because by the time you and your daughter arrived, you were both exhausted.

The next day you had enrolled Rosie into the local pre-school and, after a promise to her of pizza for dinner if she stayed and tried to make new friends, had set off looking for work. Which had led you to where you are now... the bar at some place known as the Rockstar Pro Arena.

"What makes you think we've got a space here for you?" asked a guy who had introduced himself as JT Davidson.

"I don't," you said softly. "But I know that you're seriously short of women now that Jessicka is in Japan and Neveah just had knee surgery... Plus I'm also available to work during the day at the training school."

"I see," said JT with a hint of a smile. "Give me a minute."

JT stood up and walked through the door behind the bar. You took the opportunity to look around the currently empty room. You closed your eyes to try and imagine how it would feel to be in there when it was full of people who had paid to watch some of the top wrestlers Ohio had to offer, including you. You were so focused on your daydream that you hadn't heard the door behind you open again.

"{Y/N}?"

Your eyes sprang open as you jumped in surprise.

"Y-yeah? Sorry, I was in my own dream world," you blushed, turning around.

As you turned around you realised that JT wasn't alone. Stood next to him was a guy with eyes that instantly drew you in. Of course, you knew who he was, he was Rosie's father after all, but you'd never realised how gorgeous he truly was until he was stood in front of you again. Quickly blinking so he wouldn't realise that you were staring you turned your attention to JT.

"Dave and I have talked about it and, while I have some reservations, Dave here wants to see if you're as good as you say you are. So, how about you come back here Saturday morning and we'll go from there?" said JT.

"Saturday? Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you," you smiled.

You took your phone and quickly unlocked it to make a note on your calendar.

"What time do you want me here?"

"9am?" said JT.

"Perfect," you replied, tapping away on your phone. "Okay. That's all set. So, I gues I'll see you both Saturday."

You shook JT's hand and went to shake Dave's but he just turned away and walked back through the door. You wonder if that meant he remembered you, it'd only been a one-night thing though so you almost certain that he didn't remember you. Shrugging slightly to yourself, you picked up your bag and made your way outside. You had just got to your car when your alarm went off to remind you to pick up Rosie.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

You quickly got into your car and raced out of the parking lot as fast as you could. In your rush, you didn't notice another car pulling out of the parking lot not far behind you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
You'd managed to pick Rosie up on time and you had ordered the pizza as promised. While you were waiting, the two of you were watching an old CZW DVD that you had... yes, you know she wasn't really old enough to watch it, but after everything the two of you had seen at home with your mother that watching a few guys get busted open was nothing.

You had just closed your eyes with the intention of having a quick nap when there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be the pizza guy," you said, getting up. "Go wash up."

Rosie got up and rushed into the bathroom as you opened the front door.

"Oh, Dave, hi," you stuttered in surprise.

"Hey, um, you left your address with JT and I just wanted to go over some stuff for Saturday, if that's okay?"

You didn't remember leaving your address with JT, but you figured you must have cause there was no other way Dave would be at your apartment... right? There was no way he remembered that one night you shared 5 years ago... no, absolutely not.

"Saturday, right, um..."

Just then Rosie walked out of the bathroom.

"I all clean. Ready for... You not the pizza man," she stated as she saw Dave in the doorway.

You mentally cursed your luck as you turned to your daughter.

"No, he's not here yet kiddo. Go back to the DVD and I'll call you when he gets here."

"Okay!" she grinned and ran back to the couch.

"Sorry about that," you apologised as you turned back to Dave.

"I didn't realise you were busy..."

"No, it's okay. I just promised her pizza if she was good on her first day at pre-school," you smiled lightly.

"Is she your... um...?"

"My daughter, yeah. She moved out here with me. There was no way I was leaving her with my mother and... well it's just the two of us."

"Right, of course. Anyway, if you two are busy..."

"No, it's fine, honestly. We were just gonna eat pizza and watch wrestling anyways. Come on in," you smiled, opening the door a little further. "What did you want to go over?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing important. I just wanted to check that 9 wasn't too early," Dave lied.

"Oh yeah. That's fine. Actually, while you're here, I don't suppose you know of anyone who would be able to babysit? I don't know anyone in town yet to ask and, obviously, I need someone to watch Rosie on Saturday."

"Bring her with you," said Dave, a little quicker than he'd intended. "I mean, um, if you don't feel comfortable leaving her. My brother always brings at least one of his girls with him."

"Are you sure that'd be okay? I wouldn't want her to be in the way..."

"She won't be. I promise. Maybe we can see if she's as good as you in the ring," Dave joked, trying to break the obvious tension in the air.

"I'm better!" called out Rosie.

"Yeah?" asked Dave, trying not to laugh. "You wanna come with your mom on Saturday and show us how good you are?"

"Can I mommy? Pretty please?" she asked.

"Yeah mommy. Can she? Pretty please?" asked Dave, kneeling next to your daughter.

You tried to hide your smile as you looked at both of them and their matching hopeful looks.

"On one condition... Dave stays for pizza and wrestling night too."

"You're pretty insistent that I stay, ain't ya?" Dave chuckled.

"Yup," you smirked. "Besides, you're the only person I've really spoken to since we moved... and I wanna know more about you and Rockstar Pro... Plus she'll be asleep by the main event and it's pretty boring sitting up on my own."

"Well, in that case... I can't really say no, can I? Plus I wanna see how good little lady is in the ring on Saturday so I can't disappoint her," Dave smiled. "Okay, I'll stay... as long as you at least let me pay for half the pizza?"

"Deal!" yelled Rosie before you could respond, sticking her little hand out for Dave to shake.

Dave chuckled and shook her hand. Part of you was surprised how easily your daughter took to Dave, but you guessed it was understandable that he was good with kids having spent so much time with his brother's two daughters. You smiled as you watched your daughter drag Dave over to the couch and began to tell who everyone was on the DVD even though he obviously knew who they were. As you watched them together you began to wonder if maybe he did remember you, and if he'd already figured out that she was his daughter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The rest of the night had been relatively quiet. You, Dave and Rosie, had enjoyed the pizza and sodas while watching various wrestling DVDs cause Rosie surprisingly stayed awake after the first one. Rosie had eventually fallen asleep about 10pm with her head on Dave's arm. He had insisted on being the one to carry her to bed and something about seeing her in his arms made your heart flip. Dave had left not long after with a promise to be the one waiting for you and Rosie on Saturday morning.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Saturday came around quicker than you'd expected that week. Between getting Rosie to and from pre-school and extra training you'd decided to do at the only gym in town, the past 4 days had flown by. 

You hadn't seen much of Dave in those 4 days and you had found yourself missing him, but you'd all but convinced yourself that it was just because he'd been nice to you and Rosie that night and not because you thought maybe he remembered the time you'd spent together all those years ago and that you had a glimmer of hope that maybe the things he'd told you that night were true, and that he wanted to be with you and be a dad to Rosie... It wasn't possible. Sure he had eyes that you could feel yourself getting lost in, a voice you could listen to for hours and never get bored, and from what remembered, a body you wouldn't mind being held against... No, none of that was the reason why you were missing him... Absolutely not... It was ridiculous... Right? Yeah, of course it was.

You and Rosie got up early on Saturday to make sure you had time for breakfast and to grab your gear bags... Rosie had insisted that she had her own little gear bag with a towel and snacks in it. Both of you had put your hair up in matching ponytails and were at the gym by 8:30am. It hadn't surprised you to see that Dave was already there waiting for you. What had surprised you was how many other people were there as well.

You got out of the car, helped Rosie out of her car seat and pulled both your bags from the trunk. Rosie took her bag and the two of you made your way towards the waiting group. As you got closer you began to reconise some of the faces. There was Dave's brother Jake and his wife Neveah, Zachary Wentz, Dezmond Xavier, Rickey Shane Page, David Starr, Sami Callihan... the more people you recognised, the more nervous you became. Rosie, however, was even more excited than she had ever been in her life.

"You made it," smiled Dave, pulling himself away from the group.

"Yup," grinned Rosie before you could say anything. "I all ready to show you how good I am."

This, of course, got a chorus of "aww"'s from everyone.

"Well we're just waiting on JT cause, as usual, he's running late and has the keys," chuckled Dave. "So, you wanna come meet everyone?"

"Yeah!" squealed Rosie, letting go of your hand and taking hold of Dave's.

You followed behind as Dave led Rosie along the line of everyone waiting. You nervously said hi to everyone when Dave introduced you, but everyone seemed more focused on Rosie which you were silently thankful for because being that close to some of the people you adore watching was a little nervewrecking. You were soon brought out of your thoughts by a bone crunching hug.

"About time we finally got to meet ya {Y/N}," grinned Jake as he squeezed the breath out of you. "My brother hasn't stopped talking about ya and little lady all week."

"He has?" you gasped, all the air having left your body.

"Jake!" scolded Neveah. "Let go. The poor girl's turning blue!"

"Oops," chuckled Jake, letting go of you. "Sorry."

"It's okay," you smiled. "I don't think you broke any ribs."

"I guess I got a little over excited," admitted Jake. "Like I said, Dave's been talking about you and your little lady there all week."

"All good, I hope," you chuckled.

"Amazing," Jake grinned. 

You, Jake and Neveah stood talking for a bit longer, while Dave and Rosie were hanging out with Dezmond, Zachary and Sami, Brittany, David and Rickey were laughing about something, until JT finally arrived at 10 past 9. You all clapped and cheered sarcastically as he muttered his apologies and unlocked the door. 

"What was her name this time?" joked Dave as everyone filed into the building.

"Didn't ask," laughed JT, as he turned to face Dave only to notice Rosie. "Um, who's this young lady?"

"Oh, this is Rosie. She's {Y/N}'s daughter and future Women's champion, right Rosie?"

"Absolutely!" grinned Rosie. "Nice to meet you sir."

JT seemed a little surprised when Rosie stuck her little hand out towards him, but shook her hand anyways.

"Nice to meet you too. Um, do you mind if I talk to Dave alone for a minute?"

"Okay," smiled Rosie.

She skipped her way over to you and Jake.

"What are you playing at?" JT hissed at Dave. "Why the hell is her kid here?"

"I told her it was okay. Look, she's got nobody to watch Rosie and I didn't want her to miss out on a spot here. I've seen her stuff online and she's good, we need her here if we're gonna make this place a huge name."

"But the kid..."

"Rosie won't be a problem. Neveah and the girls are here and they've already said they'll watch her... Plus, she knows her stuff. She may only be 4 but trust me she's gonna be an asset around here."

"Sounds like you've already made up your mind about giving {Y/N} a spot here."

"Maybe I have."

Dave walked away from JT over to you and the others.

"He doesn't like me much, does he?" you asked Dave when he reached you.

"He doesn't like anyone," shrugged Dave. "Don't worry about him. It'll all be fine."

"Okay," you nodded, not feeling so confident anymore.

"You be great mommy," smiled Rosie hugging your leg. 

"Thank you sweetie. You stay with Neveah and the girls, okay?"

"But I wanna...."

"If Dave says it's okay, then you can later, alright?"

Rosie pouted and stamped her foot.

"Rosie..." you warned.

"Fine," she huffed.

"Good girl. Now be good for Neveah."

"Okay," she sulked, turning back to Neveah.

"If we're really sneaky we can get some of the mats out and you can wrestle with Brooklyn, but shh don't tell your mommy," Neveah pretended to whisper to Rosie, shooting you a wink.

Rosie's eyes grew wide and she grinned as she nodded at Neveah. You shook your head smiling at Rosie's excitement.

"Thank you," you mouthed to Neveah.

"Ready to go show off?" Dave asked, gently resting his hand on your arm.

"Ready as I'll ever be," you nodded, picking your bag back up and slinging it over your shoulder, trying to ignore the goosebumps that had covered your arm when Dave touched it.

Dave kept his hand on your arm as the two of you walked over, everyone giving you friendly, encouraging smiles, which if you were honest wasn't doing much for your nerves. As you got to ringside, JT made his way over to everyone.

"Alright {Y/N}, seeing as we only have one other woman available to work with you today, you're gonna be going up against Brittany. Nothing too much, just enough for us to see what you've got," said JT.

You noticed Brittany smirk as she slid into the ring. You took a deep breath, dropped your bag and hopped up onto the apron.

"Come on little momma," sneered Brittany. "Let's see what you got."

"You got this," said Dave, giving you a reassuring nod.

You gave Dave a quick smile and nod before you went to step between the ropes. Your foot had just touched the mat when Brittany kicked at your knee hard causing you to stumble and fall through the ropes. 

"Oops, sorry," smirked Brittany. "Were you not ready?"

"A cheap shot, huh?" you smirked back, getting to your feet. "Are you that worried that I'm gonna kick your ass in front of all your friends?"

"Shut you mouth!"

With an even bigger smirk you stepped back a little and beckoned her forward.

"Why don't you make me?"

With a frustrated scream, Brittany charged towards you, but you were quicker and ducked under her arm and behind her, taking her over with a Snap Dragon Suplex. You quickly popped back up to your feet and bounced off the ropes for a Shining Wizard. You glanced over at Dave who was smiling and you gave him a sly wink, before pulling Brittany up to her feet.

"I thought you were supposed to be tough," you taunted Brittany.

Brittany tried to swing at you, but you ducked and took her down with a DDT. You kept hold of her head and turned it into a choke. Brittany soon tapped out. 

"Okay, I've had a better idea seeing as Brittany is obviously not up to your level... Jake? Wanna have a turn with the new girl?" asked JT, with the hint of a smile.

"You think you can handle it, little momma?" Jake chuckled.

"Bring it on, hombre," you smirked. "Want me to hold the ropes open so you don't hurt yourself getting in the ring?"

Everyone around ringside started laughing, including JT which you took as a good sign. Jake gasped in fake shock and slid into the ring.

"You're gonna pay for that," he laughed, running towards you.

"I doubt it," you chuckled, side stepping him.

"Oh it's on Little Momma!"

The two of you circled each other and Zachary decided to slide in and play referee while Dezmond acted as the ring bell. The two of you locked up and went through a whole load of basic moves for a while.

"How about we show them what you can really do, little momma?" whispered Jake as he held you down in a headlock.

You nodded slightly and wriggled your way free. You bounced off the ropes and rushed at Jake, taking him down with a step up enzugiri, followed by a shotgun dropkick into the corner.

"Go up!" encouraged Dave from ringside.

You gave him a quick smile and a wink before pulling Jake out of the corner, whispering for him not to move. You quickly climbed up to the top rope, took a deep breath and jumped, twisting and flipping in the air to land a picture perfect Shooting Stardust that even made Zachary and Dezmond yell "holy shit!".

"Zach! Count it!" called out Sami and Rickey at the same time.

Zachary dropped down and counted to 3.

"Thanks Jake," you whispered as you rolled off him and sat up.

"That was nuts!" gushed Zachary as he helped you to your feet and raised your hand.

"That's nothing," grinned Dave, holding the ropes open for you. "I've seen some of her stuff online and, man, she puts you and Dez to shame."

"For real?" asked Dezmond as he walked over. "You're definitely gonna have to teach us some of your skills."

"If I'm able to stay here, then I'll definitely try to teach you boys some stuff," you smiled.

"Thanks mom," they laughed, hugging you.

"Well," said JT clearing his throat. "It looks like you've already been adopted into the family so... welcome to Rockstar Pro."

"Thank you," you smiled, wiggling out of Zachary and Dezmond's arms to shake his hand.

As soon as you'd let go of his hand everyone crowded around you and hugged you, including JT. You thought your cheeks were going to crack from all the smiling. You couldn't believe that you had been accepted by everyone so quickly and had apparently been adopted into their little family. As you were being hugged you felt a little pair of arms wrap around your leg. You looked down to see Rosie looking up at you.

"Is we staying mommy?" she asked.

"Yeah sweetheart, we're staying," you smiled down at her.

Rosie's eyes went wide as Dezmond bent down and picked her up.

"Is it okay if me and Zach be your big brothers too?" he asked.

"You teach me to wrestle?" Rosie asked, looking between Dezmond and Zachary.

"You got it... little sis," nodded Zachary.

Rosie squealed with excitement and both guys hugged her.

"I got brudders!" she grinned.

"And new aunties and uncles," smiled Jake.

"Really?"

"Yup, me, Sami, David and Rickey can be your uncles if you want, and Neveah, Brittany and Jessicka your aunties."

"Is he grandpa?" Rosie asked looking over at JT.

"Why does everyone call me that?" chuckled JT. "I'm not that old, am I?"

"What about me?" asked Dave.

"Dez and Zach already call you...," said Rickey.

"Dave will do," you quickly cut in.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," said Dave.

"Come on sis," smiled Dezmond to Rosie, to clear the tension. "Let's get in the ring."

"Be careful," you instinctively said. 

"We will," said Zachary as he helped Rosie into the ring.

"I meant Rosie. She can get a little violent," you chuckled.

You grabbed your water bottle from your bag and sat on the ring apron, watching Rosie play around in the ring with Dezmond and Zachary. You knew you shouldn't be surprised by the fact she had taken to them so quickly, but you couldn't help but be amazed by how quickly the boys had taken to her and to their big brother roles. You couldn't help but wonder if things would stay like this for long, especially if Dave found out who Rosie really was.

"Penny for your thoughts," Dave said as he walked up next to you.

"I was just thinking about all this... how all of you have just taken us into your group so quickly," replied thoughtfully.

"You're worried that it'll all just disappear?"

"Yeah," you sighed. "Me and Rosie haven't really had a proper family and... and now we kinda have one, I don't want us... her, to lose it."

"What if I can guarantee you that you and Rosie will always have a family... this family... our family?"

"You can't guarantee that Dave..."

Dave's hand slowly slid down your arm until his fingers found their way to yours.

"At least let me try, please?" he whispered cautiously.

"What... what are you trying to say, Dave?"

"That I want you, and Rosie, to stay forever... That I think I would go crazy if you weren't here... That I haven't been able to stop thinking about you this past week... That I wanna take you out for lunch, just the two of us..."

"Like a date?"

"I... um... yeah," Dave blushed.

You think you surprised both of you when you turned your hand under his and slipped your fingers between his. With a soft smile, you turned your head towards the ring.

"Boys... no, actually, Rosie? Can you do mommy a favour and keep an eye on your brothers for me? Make sure they're good?"

"Okay mommy," Rosie smiled, as she sat on top of Zachary's shoulders.

"Good girl," you smiled, blowing her a kiss.

You slid off the apron of the ring, still holding onto Dave's hand, and smiled up at him. He still had a slightly shocked look in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe you had actually agreed to go out for lunch with him. You nudged him lightly with your elbow.

"We good to go?" you asked.

"I... um... yeah," he blinked. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Well, I still don't know anywhere round here, so I'll trust your judgement."

"I think I know the perfect place," he nodded, as the two of you started walking towards the door.

"Where you two off to?" smirked Sami.

"Lunch," you smiled. "Keep an eye on the kids."

Sami smirked as you and Dave walked outside. Just as the door closed you were sure you heard Sami call out something to Jake.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Why did you agree to come out with me?" asked Dave, as the two of you sat in a little cafe in town.

"You weren't the only one that hasn't been able to get someone out of their mind since they met," you answered honestly.

"So you didn't just agree to this because you felt sorry for me?"

You shook your head.

"I really, truly want to be here. I honestly thought it would never happen, so when you asked, I just had to jump at the chance."

"I'm glad you did," Dave smiled, as he reached his hand across the table towards you.

"Me too," you smiled back, lacing your fingers with his.

The two of you continued to eat your lunch, talking about random stuff, your hands never leaving each other. Neither of you noticed the faces by the window watching.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As you and Dave walked back into the arena later that afternoon, still hand in hand, the two of you couldn't help but notice that everyone else suddenly became suspiciously quiet.

"What's up? Why so quiet?" you asked.

"Just don't wanna wake Rosie," shrugged Rickey, looking over at Sami. "Right?"

"Yeah. We thought it best to keep quiet," agreed Sami.

"Oh, okay. Thanks. I guess I should go check on her," you said, reluctantly letting go of Dave's hand.

"Oh! She was looking for her 'DC' bear," said Jake. "We looked in her bag and there was no teddy in it so we kinda had to improvise."

"Crap! I thought he was in there. Um, thanks. I'll be back in a few."

With a slight blush on your cheeks you went into the office. You really hoped that Rosie hadn't told them that DC Bear was short for her Dave Crist Bear that you had got her. As you tiptoed into the office you couldn't stop yourself from smiling. Rosie was curled up on the small couch hugging a cushion wrapped in one of the guys t-shirts while Zachary and Dezmond were flat out asleep on the floor in front of her. As you quietly slipped your phone from your pocket you noticed who's t-shirt the cushion was wrapped in... Dave's. You paused for a second wondering if they did that on purpose or whether it had just been the first one they found. Shaking your head, you quickly clicked the photo and slid your phone back in your pocket. You were just about to slip back out of he office when you heard hushed voices outside.

"So? I'm guessing things are happening with you and {Y/N}?" you heard Jake ask.

"Yeah," Dave smiled.

"We were talking to Rosie earlier," said Sami. "I don't suppose {Y/N} happened to tell you why her and Rosie moved here, or where they moved from?"

"Cause she wanted a fresh start for her and Rosie. What's all this about?"

"Did you know that they moved from Cincinatti?" asked Sami.

"No. Look, I don't get what this is all about."

"Think about it. Just over 5 years ago... Cincinatti..."

Your heard was hammering in your chest as you listened. You knew you had to stop them before they told him too much. Taking a deep breath you walked out of the office, hoping you could keep a calm expression on your face.

"The three of them are out like a light," you announced, with what you hoped was an airy tone. "And thanks for the makeshift teddy. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"She was no trouble at all. She was a real little princess," said Jake, emphasising the word while looking at Dave.

"Still, thank you for watching her," you replied, trying to ignore the way Jake had said it.

"Anytime," smiled Sami. "It was fun watching her play with Zach and Dez... it was like having another niece around the place."

"And she's really good in the ring for a kid her age," nodded Rickey. "The business is definitely in her blood."

"Haha, yeah. Plus she's been watching it since he day I brought her home from the hospital, and she comes with me whenever I train or have shows," you explained.

"Like mother, like daughter," added Jake.

"Yeah, you sould say that," you nodded.

"What about her father? I mean, is he in the business too?" asked David.

"He... um...," you stuttered.

You tried to hide the fact you had glanced over at Dave, but you were pretty sure Sami noticed because he smirked slightly.

"Guys, knock it off," said Neveah, pulling herself up on her crutches and hobbling over to you. "Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable? Come on {Y/N}, let's go get you ready for the show tonight." 

"They all know, don't they?" you asked Neveah quietly, tears threatening to fall.

Jake and Sami had the decency to look sorry as Neveah led you away from the guys and into the locker room. 

"What the fuck was all that about?" hissed Dave as soon as you and Neveah were out of sight.

"What?" asked Sami.

"All that about Rosie and why they moved!"

"We're just curious, that's all," said Jake.

"Bullcrap! Now what the fuck is going on?"

The guys looked at each other.

"You remember much about the weekend we had in Cincinatti when you met that girl at a show and you followed her all weekend because you thought, and I quote, she was your soulmate?" asked Jake cautiously.

"Vaguely. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Jake," warned Rickey. "This isn't our thing to tell."

"He needs to know," pointed out Sami.

"Will someone just tell me what the hell you are on about? And what does it have to do with {Y/N} and Rosie?" exclaimed Dave.

"We think {Y/N} was that girl and that Rosie's your..."

Sami was interrupted by the office door opening and a very sleepy looking Rosie toddling out, rubbing her eyes.

"Where mommy?" she asked sleepily.

"She's with Auntie Neveah getting all pretty for tonight," Dave said softly, walking over and picking her up. "Did we wake you up?"

Rosie nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You wanna go lay back down?" he asked softly.

"No sleep. Dezzy snoring," she yawned.

Dave couldn't stop himself from chuckling slightly at her nickname for Dezmond.

"Okay. Wanna go find mommy?"

"I stay wiv you?"

"Sure you can sweetheart," he smiled.

He carefully walked over to where the others were sat, and sat with Rosie curled up on his lap. He held her close to him as she fell back asleep. He kept his eyes down on her, knowing what his brother and friends were thinking. Truth be told, he was starting to wonder the same thing. Was Rosie his daughter?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
You had to give Neveah credit, she'd lasted all of 10 minutes after the locker room closed before she started talking.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

You shook your head.

"This wasn't what I had in mind," you admitted. "I didn't even know he was here until Monday."

"Who? Dave?"

You nodded.

"Why is it so bad that he's here? I thought there was something between the two of you."

"There was... there is... I don't know. If the guys have somehow figured it out and told him... I should've just told him that first day when he saw her..."

"Told him what? {Y/N}, sweetie, you're not making any sense."

"That Rosie's his daughter."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
You had managed, through your tears, to tell Neveah everything. How you'd met Dave at a wrestling show and how you had completely fallen for him... how the two of you had spent a night together... how he had been your first, and only, so there was no doubt that Rosie is his daughter... how your life had fallen apart and why you had decided to move you and Rosie to Dayton...

"I didn't know he was here... I never thought I'd see him again... But now I have seen him... The feelings are still there," you said between sobs.

"Oh darling," said Neveah, hobbling over and wrapping her arms round your shoulders. "It's gonna be okay. I promise you."

"He's gonna... gonna hate me," you sniffled.

"That is one thing I know will NEVER happen. You should've heard him this week {Y/N}. Literally, every time he opened his mouth it was to say something about you or Rosie. I saw how proud he looked of you earlier, and the smiles on both your faces when you got back from lunch," Neveah explained. "{Y/N}, he's in love with you, and Rosie. He's gonna be so happy when you tell him that I'm gonna have to change my phone number to stop him constantly calling Jake to tell him."

You chuckled lightly at that.

"You really think so?" you asked.

"I know so," she nodded. "Now, let's get you looking drop dead gorgeous so he won't be able to think straight out there tonight until he's, at least, kissed you."

Again you laughed at Neveah's words. You truly hoped that she was right.

"I've only got my training clothes," you pointed out.

"Don't you worry about that," smirked Neveah. "I know exactly what to do."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"You ready?" Neveah asked an hour later.

You looked at yourself in the mirror. The makeup Neveah had done for you was amazing and your hair neatly curled. The jeans she had lent you fit perfectly along with the boots. The only part you weren't sure on was the OI4K t-shirt she had modified for you. You were worried it was showing off a little too much.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" you sked tugging the top up a little.

"It's perfect! Now come on. They'll be opening the doors soon."

Neveah pushed the door open with her butt and hobbled out the locker room backwards.

"I hope you're ready boys!" she called out just as you walked out.

The guys stopped what they were doing and turned to look at you. You could feel yourself blushing under their stares. Part of you wanted to turn and run back into the locker room to hide but a little voice calling out stopped you.

"Mommy! Lookie! We the same!"

Looking across the room you saw Rosie running towards you, grinning. Indeed the two of you were wearing almost identical outfits. One of the guys must've found the smallest OI4K t-shirt they had and cut it so it fit Rosie. Her hair was up in neat little bunches. She looked adorable.

"Oh sweetheart! You look amazing," you smiled, picking her up.

"Zachy and Dezzy helped me and lookie!" she giggled holding up her foot to show off her purple shoes. "Unkie Jake got me purple shoes!"

"So I see," you chuckled. "Thanks Jake."

"Hey if she's gonna represent us, she needed something purple," he laughed.

"I'll pay you back for them," you nodded.

"No you won't. Everything's our treat. You two are part of the family now."

"I... Thank you."

"Hey Rosie!" called out Sami. "Come here. You forgot something."

You gently set Rosie down and she ran over to Sami.

"What I forgot?" she asked.

Sami slid his bandana off and carefully tied it around Rosie's head, making sure her bunches poked out the top.

"Now you're officially a member of OI4K," he smiled at her.

Rosie grinned and stuck her thumb up at Sami, who laughed.

"Perfect!" he grinned, giving her a thumbs up too.

"Mommy a member too?" she asked.

"I'm all out of bandanas," Sami fake pouted.

"I got something," said Dave, walking over to you. "You look amazing by the way."

"Oh, um, thanks," you blushed.

Dave slipped off his cut off jacket and carefully helped you put it on.

"It suits you," he smiled, kissing your cheek.

"I can't possibly wear this. It's yours," you protested.

"That's exactly the reason why you can wear it. I wouldn't trust anyone else with it."

You bit your lip slightly.

"Dave... um... can we talk? I... There's something I should've told you..."

"You don't have to," he said, shaking his head.

"Yes, I do. I should've told you right from the start. I just didn't know how to at first, and then everything started going so well. I don't want to ruin anything because... because I love you. I did right from the first moment we met... and I know you probably don't even remember that... and...," you rambled.

"Cincinatti... April 5th... Wrestlecon... You were there with some of the crew from HWA... Your hair was longer and kept getting in your eyes, but you refused to tie it up cause it wouldn't be cool...," Dave said quietly.

"You remember?" you asked in shock.

"I remember it all. Right down to where your birthmark is," he whispered with a wink.

"Why?... How did you remember all that? It's been 5 years."

"How could I possibly forget the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with?" he replied honestly. "I never stopped thinking about you, wondering where you were, hoping you were okay."

"You wanted to spend the rest of your life with me after one night?" you asked softly.

"Yeah," he nodded, blushing. "Still do... I mean if you still want me."

"Oh would you two just kiss already?" groaned Sami. "We gotta open the doors in 5 minutes!"

"Wait, I still have something I need to tell you..."

"That Rosie's my daughter?"

"You... you know?"

"I wasn't completely sure but the more I thought about it, the more obvious it became."

"I should've told you...," you sighed, looking down at your hands.

"Maybe, but I get that you were scared," he said softly, gently tilting your head up to look at him. "None of that matters now {Y/N} and before you think it, I'm not mad at you. If anything, I'm mad at myself for disappearing in the first place and not being there for you, and Rosie. But... but I wanna be there now... If you still want me?"

You nodded as a few tears slid down your cheeks and Dave quickly wrapped his arms around you.

"I love you," he whispered against the top of your head. 

"I love you too," you whispered back.

The two of you held each other until you both felt a little body press against your legs. With a shaky laugh, you looked down to see Rosie trying her best to hug you both.

"Hi sweetheart," you chuckled.

"Hi mommy," she smiled, looking up at you before she looked over to Dave. "Hi daddy."

You were pretty sure Dave's face was gonna split in half because of how much he was smiling as he bent down and scooped Rosie up, making her giggle. You looked over at the guys, who were still waiting to open the doors, and you were pretty sure you saw Sami, Jake and JT wiping away tears. 

"Ready for the show, cupcake?" Dave asked Rosie.

"Yeah!" she squealed.

"Go on then, tell Uncle Jake to open the doors."

"Unkie Jake!" Rosie yelled as loud as she could. "Open up!"

Jake smiled and nodded at Rosie, unlocking the door. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The show had been incredible and, even though you hadn't been in a match, you were proud of all the guys. Rosie had not only managed to stay awake to watch every match, but had yelled and cheered so loud for her uncles and brothers that you were sure she'd have a sore throat the next day. As Dave came out for the main event you felt a huge wave of pride rush over you, and after he'd won the title and the whole locker room came out to celebrate with him, you couldn't have stopped your tears if you'd tried.

As soon as the cameras were off, Sami handed Dave a mic.

"Thank you all. I promise I won't keep you all too much longer. As you know tonight was our 5 year anniversary here at Rockstar Pro... But tonight is also a celebration of something more personal to the Rockstar Pro family... to the OI4K family."

The crowd all cheered and chanted "OI4K" as the rest of the locker room filed out to the back leaving Dave, Jake, Sami, JT, Zachary and Dezmond in the ring. The crowd got even louder when Neveah hobbled out on her crutches with Brooklyn behind her, carrying her little sister. 

"OI4K isn't just a gimmick... OI4K isn't just a slogan... OI4K isn't just a faction... OI4K is a FAMILY!"

The crowd went wild.

"OI4K is a family that up until a few days ago was missing a few pieces... Sami, go get them."

You watched as Sami slid out of the ring and made a beeline to where you and Rosie were stood. 

"M'ladies," he chuckled, opening the barrier.

You picked Rosie up and wiggled through the gap.

"What's going on?" you whispered to Sami.

"The last part of your initiation," smirked Sami.

You followed Sami over to the ring and stood Rosie on the apron so Zachary could help her in, before you jumped up onto the apron and stepped in. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you the NEWEST active member of OI4K, and the Queen to my King of Dayton... {Y/N}!"

You tried your best to put on your best game face, but you soon failed and began smiling and waving as the crowd chanted your name.

"And this right here," said Dave, picking up Rosie. "Is the Princess of Dayton... Future Rockstar Pro Women's Champion... OUR daughter," he continued pointing between you and him. "The Cutest Killer in town... ROSIE!"

The crowd immediately started chanting her name, which made her a little shy and she buried her face against Dave's shoulder.

"It's okay cupcake," Dave whispered in her ear. "It means they like you. You wanna wave and say hi?"

Rosie nodded and peeked her head up, waving a little. The crowd, to their credit, saw how shy she was and waved back at her which made her smile and giggle. Dave smiled proudly as he watched Rosie, handing Sami the mic.

"So, Dayton, Ohio, take a good hard look at the faces in this ring right now, because we are the ones who are going to be taking over everything...," said Sami.

"Everything!" you all yelled.

"Rosie?" said Sami. "Tell the nice people, what are we taking over?"

"EVERYFING!" Rosie yelled.

With a little help from Dave, Rosie held up her 4 fingers along with the rest of you as the crowd clapped and cheered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

If someone had told you a few months ago that you'd not only be wrestling for one of the top companies in the Mid-West, not only be part of one of the biggest growing groups in wrestling history, but you'd also have found Dave again and that he wanted to be with you and your daughter, you never would've believed them. But now, back at your apartment after the show, standing in the doorway of Rosie's bedroom and watching Dave tuck her into bed like he'd been doing it her whole life... Now you really did believe dreams came true because your biggest dream was right in front of you.


End file.
